1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling arrangement for attaching first and second members. More particularly, the invention relates to a dovetail type coupling arrangement for securing molding to a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to place a transition molding between adjacent rooms of flooring. This is especially common where the flooring material changes from room to room. For example, as a decorative laminate hallway transitions into a tile kitchen, a transition molding is commonly positioned between the two rooms.
In many instances the molding is simply nailed to the underlying subfloor. As anyone who has installed molding with nails knows, attaching the molding to the support surface is very difficult, and the nail heads are almost impossible to hide. Surface scarring is also encountered when individuals install chair rails, crown molding, shoe molding and a variety of other moldings throughout a home or office. Moldings scarred in this manner are aesthetically undesirable, and attempts have been made to provide attachment mechanisms which reduce the likelihood that the molding will be scarred as a result of the installation process.
Aluminum tracks are commercially used for the installation of flexible molding, such as vinyl molding. This includes the installation of expansion and transition molding, end caps and reducer strips. In accordance with the prior methods, the molding is an extruded length of flexible vinyl, or other polymer, including a downwardly extending connecting member with outwardly extending ribs. The connecting member is shaped for positioning within the track.
In practice, the aluminum track is affixed to the floor and the connecting member on the back of the flexible molding is interlocked between a pair of flanges extending from the upper surface of the track. Ribs extending along the connecting member and the interior surfaces of the flanges interlock to resist the removal of the rib from the flanges. In this way, the molding is xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d in position by the track.
Others have also attempted to develop systems for attaching rigid molding to a support surface. For example, one prior art technique for attaching wood molding employs a recess in the molding and a rib projection on the track member to secure the molding to a support surface. Specifically, a recess with parallel walls is formed in the molding. The recess is shaped and dimensioned to fit over a single ribbed flange extending upwardly from the track member. The ribbed flange includes outwardly extending ribs on opposite sides. The ribs engage the parallel walls of the molding""s recess to securely mount the molding on the support surface. Unfortunately, movement of the recess along the ribbed flange saws away at the recess wall, ultimately resulting in the loosening of the molding.
As discussed above, prior connecting assemblies exhibit many shortcomings. For example, they commonly loosen over time as pressure is applied to the molding during normal use. In addition, prior connecting assemblies require that specific ribs be integrally formed with the molding and are often cumbersome to install. In fact, where such ribs are used in conjunction with wood-based molding, the simple act of installing the rib between the flanges commonly results in the shearing off of the rib and the soon to follow loosening of the molding.
After studying prior connecting assemblies, it is clear that a versatile, convenient, and reliable coupling assembly is needed for attaching molding to a support surface. The present invention provides such a coupling assembly, as well as articles manufactured with the coupling assembly and a connecting member for use with the coupling assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a coupling assembly for securely attaching moldings to a support surface. The coupling assembly includes a track member having first and second upwardly extending flanges defining a channel. The coupling assembly also includes a connecting member shaped and dimensioned for secure attachment within the channel defined by the upwardly extending flanges. The connecting member includes first and second expansion members which move outwardly as the connecting member is forced downwardly within the channel to securely couple the connecting member within the track member and to force the first and second upwardly extending flanges outwardly into engagement with the molding such that the molding is securely coupled to the track member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a connecting member adapted for coupling molding to a track member secured to a support surface. The connecting member includes a central spike, a first expansion member extending from one side of the central spike and a second expansion member extending from an opposite side of the central spike. In use, the first expansion member and the second expansion member move outwardly as the central spike is forced downwardly within the channel to securely couple the connecting member within the track member and to force the first and second upwardly extending flanges outwardly into engagement with the molding such that the molding is securely coupled to the track member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-component article including the present coupling assembly connecting a first member to a second member.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.